Behind the Eyes of the Wealthy
by Shinigami99
Summary: The world of Smallville in the eyes of Lex Luthor. In this story, you will find the reasons for Lex's actions and decisions. The truth inside the surface of the villain we know well.


**First off, I'd like to tell everyone that I don't own Smallville. I am simply someone who watched it a lot.**

**To give a brief background to the story, this is based on the storyline of Smallville with a few changes. The main character, instead of Clark, is Lex. So be prepared to see things from Lex's point of view.**

**I'm still a newbie when it comes to writing, so bear with it! After these reminders and introduction, please enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter1: Destined to be Alone**

He took away everything from me; from something as little my hair to something that I've had left, my father. My father treated me coldly because of him. He was like the perfect son to my father.

I've witnessed a lot of things. I saw my dad kill mom. I wasn't sure why, and I didn't want to ask him. The topic always mad him furious at me. He always seemed so scary.

My life changed that day; the day of the meteor shower. As usual, dad was too busy with his strange businesses. I had always been curious what they were about, but dad just wouldn't tell me. He always kept me away from his meetings and scolded me a lot whenever I even got near their meeting place. So I went to the fields to play.

In that place, I felt so free. My family's wealth didn't matter when I was there. I wasn't the son of Lionel Luthor there, I was just... me. But as I was playing in the fields, I saw something in the sky. It seemed so amazing that I couldn't take my eyes off of it. But slowly, the strange object seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. It was going to fall on me. I tried to run, but my feet just won't budge. I really thought I was going to die.

I didn't remember what came after that. How did I survive? Where am I? All I remember was waking up in the small room with a lot of strange machines around me. I heard a lot of voices outside, they seemed to be panicking about something. I looked around and saw myself in a mirror. I was surprised at first. I saw a bald young boy in what I first thought to be a picture. It was when I looked carefully that I found out what I was looking at was me. Strangely, however, that didn't bother me so much. At that time, I was simply glad to be alive.

A few moments later, my dad entered the room. It was the first time I saw him worry about me. He seemed happy to see me awake. He was choked up in tears as he approached me.

"You had me so worried, Lex," he whispered as he embraced me.

During that moment, I felt happy despite my situation. After a long time, I felt so much loved. After that incident, I resolved to be like my father. I don't want to be the weak child anymore. I've decided to be stronger...

I met Clark in a very strange way. I'm not so sure of what really happened. I was driving my car on an empty road when I suddenly hit something. All I saw was a blur. Next thing I know, I was trapped in my car underwater. But I was saved. I'm sure it was him who saved me.

I really believed he was someone I could trust. But at the same time, I was scared. I just had the feeling that he sees through me; that there was nothing I could hide. Yet, I cannot see anything about him. I knew there was something about him that was intriguing yet intimidating. But I just can't put my finger on it. My curiosity was driving me crazy. In both my wake and sleep, I kept on trying to figure out what it is that made him seem so special. I fear that as long as I don't know, I cannot be the friend I wanted to be for him.

I offered him my friendship. I'm not really sure what made me do so. Was it my curiosity? Did I just want someone to talk to since my dad was always too busy for me? Did I just saw a good friend in him? It didn't matter. He accepted my friendship and we became inseparable. Or so I thought.

What good is wealth if I couldn't buy happiness? I bought him gifts that I was sure he'd love. When he happily accepted them, I was overjoyed. Friends share things. That's why whenever he accepted my gifts, I felt closer to him. That's why it hurt me so much when he returned everything I gave him later on. He said he was still my friend, but somehow, I feel detached to him. I felt as if there was nothing I could do for him. But at that time, I simply pretended that everything was fine.

It didn't last very long. Soon, all his friends were telling him to stay away from me. I was pleased when I found out he didn't listen to them. But slowly, it's as if he was looking at every mistake that I make and consistently bringing it up just to make me feel bad. He kept on analyzing my every move and decision, looking for any possibly evil intent behind them. I'm not sure why he didn't trust me so much. But there was nothing I could do.

Clark gave me a lot of chances to show him that I really am the worthy to be his friend. But try as I did, I've always blew my chances. It was hard to be in such a position. A power such as what I've had was hard to control. Every good deed that I've done made a negative effect somewhere. And for some reason, he only saw the negative effects of my actions. I've lost my best friend.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. I just wrote, or in this case, typed the story today and I didn't really spend much time proofreading it so I apologize for any typos or incorrect grammars in the story.**

**That being said, please take some time to give some feedbacks for the story so I would know how I'm doing.**


End file.
